


Songbird

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guest appearance by Pendell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada and Hecate enjoy a relaxing afternoon.





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Special thanks to thosetigerseyes for her beta read. Also thanks to Meridel for giving me the idea for this fic. Heads up, I've gone slightly old school and included lyrics in the fic. Just enjoy it ;). Day 20's prompt: Sound. Title and included lyrics from Fleetwood Mac's "Songbird"

Ada smiled as she opened up the window and breathed in the fresh air. She delighted in the warmth of the bright summer day and was grateful for what a lovely background it would provide for her afternoon plans. She clicked her fingers for the bottle of lavender scented bubble bath Hecate made just a month ago and poured it into the running bath water.

Pendell eyed her and the tub curiously from his perch on the bathmat.

Ada shook her head as she sprinkled flower petals in the tub. “You are to come nowhere near this, young man.”

Pendell circled the tub as if he might jump on the edge but was distracted when Ada summoned a few of his favorite toys. She enchanted two to float above him as he tried to catch them. Satisfied that she’d be uninterrupted, she slipped off her robe and sighed as she submerged herself under the warm water. She closed her eyes, trying to take in the combination of smells and sounds around her when she heard a small chirp at the window.

She opened her eyes and sat up a little to see a blue jay peering in. She smiled at the creature. “Hello there.” The bird tilted its head and offered her a chirp in greeting. Ada chuckled. “Would you like a song?” The bird chirped again. Ada nodded. “Alright then.”

She thought about what might be appropriate for the afternoon and settled on a soft love song about the freedom and joy of summer. The bird offered a few chirps in time and flew away when she was done. Ada continued to hum the tune as she washed a little then laid her head on the edge of the tub, watching the leaves blow in the breeze and a few other creatures fly and hop around.

It wasn’t long before her mind wandered to Hecate cooped up in her lab with research. She’d been so distracted at lunch and Ada knew she was itching to test some new theory a colleague mentioned at their latest conference. Ada smiled at the difference in what they both thought relaxing for a summer afternoon. She’d sent Hecate off with a small kiss before she’d decided to indulge in her bath.

Ada looked up as she heard a trio of birds start to sing. It really was a nice afternoon and their melody reminded her of a song she loved as a young witch in teaching college. She wondered if she still remembered all the words. She started to hum before she caught on enough to remember some of them.

_Cause I feel that when I’m with you_

_It’s alright._

_I know it’s right_

_And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you like never before._

She smiled as she realized how appropriate the words were for her beloved Hecate.

_And I wish you all the love in the world_

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

She hummed and opened her mouth to continue when she heard a slip behind her. She jumped slightly as she turned, expecting to find Pendell knocking something over. Instead, it was Hecate with an apologetic smile. “I-I’m sorry.”

Ada shook her head. “It’s alright.” She looked from Hecate’s hands which bore slightly red fingertips up to her face. “How was your experiment?”

Hecate shook her head. “Inconclusive as of yet.” She winced as she started to fidget. “I was trying to figure out where I went wrong and I thought I might have left something in our room.”

“Oh?” asked Ada as she turned fully in the tub to regard Hecate.

Hecate’s eyes widened at the action and Ada felt a small thrill run through her. It appeared that it didn’t matter how many times Hecate saw her, she still held the same look of wonder at Ada’s body. It was something that Ada treasured highly after three years into their relationship.  

Hecate cleared her throat. “Yes, but it wasn’t there.” She gestured toward the tub. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Ada nodded. “I am. I’m sorry if the singing interrupted your search.”

Hecate shook her head as she regarded Ada with a soft look. “You didn’t. It was,” she paused and took a breath, “rather lovely.”

Ada tilted her head. “Was it?”

Hecate stepped closer to the tub and bit her lip. “Your singing is always lovely, Ada.”

Ada chuckled. “I always thought it might be a bit of an annoyance. Much like my humming.”

Hecate shook her head and considered the edge of the tub before she kneeled next to it. “I’ve never found it an annoyance,” she said as she reached up to cup Ada’s cheek.

Ada leaned into her touch. “Really?”

Hecate leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Ada’s lips. “Truly. Much like that sweet dance you do when you’re cleaning.” She stroked her thumb along Ada’s cheek. “I find it far from annoying.” Her eyes grew dark and Ada felt anticipation thrum through her veins.

“W-would you like to join me?”

Hecate nodded. “Yes, just give me a moment and some room?”

Ada nodded and turned again, moving up to leave Hecate room behind her. She nodded toward the drain and emptied the tub to compensate for another body. It wasn’t long before Hecate slipped in and pulled Ada gently toward her. Ada smiled as she rewarmed the water.

She took one of Hecate’s hands and inspected the red marks. “Would you like me to heal these?”

“Hmm?” came Hecate’s voice from behind her. Ada turned to see Hecate fondly gazing at Ada’s back.

Ada bit her lip as she knew exactly where Hecate’s mind was. She didn’t object of course but she also didn’t like the idea of Hecate hurting. She squeezed Hecate’s hand gently. “Your fingertips, dear?”

Hecate’s eyes flitted to her hand in Ada’s and her cheeks were a little red as she spoke. “Oh, you don’t have to--”

Ada tilted her head. “But may I?”

Hecate nodded and Ada brought Hecate’s fingers to her lips, whispering a healing spell before she bestowed a small kiss to each finger.

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “Is that part of the spell?”

Ada smiled as she turned to take Hecate’s other hand and repeated the process. She winked when she was done and kissed the back of Hecate’s hand. “Just an added benefit.”  

Hecate started to trace patterns on Ada’s back with her healed hand. Ada fought to concentrate as she fumbled through the same healing spell. Luckily, she managed in only a manner of moments and gave Hecate’s fingers the same soft kisses as before. Hecate slid closer and placed a kiss of her own to Ada’s shoulder as Ada finished with Hecate’s thumb.

Ada sighed as she leaned back into Hecate’s touch, her breath quickening as Hecate’s mouth joined her tongue in small concentrated paths. Ada has presence of mind enough to realize Hecate was kissing her freckles and the thought brought a smile to her face.

Hecate swooped Ada’s hair to the side. “What are you smiling at?”

Ada demurred. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She shivered slightly as Hecate ran a hand down her front stopping just below her breast.

“I would, why do you think I asked the question?”

Ada bit her lip as Hecate ran her finger back and forth along Ada’s stomach, occasionally grazing Ada’s nipple. She let out a shaky breath. “N-nothing important.”

Hecate tilted her palm up and took Ada’s breast in her hand. She kissed a line from the base of Ada’s neck to her ear. “You sure about that?”

Ada nodded forgetting what they were talking about and just wanting as much of Hecate’s touch as the other woman was willing to give. A small moan escaped her as Hecate lightly pulled at her nipple and sucked at her pulse point. She arched slightly, pressing closer to Hecate’s hand and mouth.

“Hecate,” she sighed.

“Hmm?” came Hecate’s almost smug reply as she wound her hand to Ada’s other breast and massaged them in time.

Ada rolled her eyes then her hips as Hecate’s palms kneaded and her fingers pulled at Ada’s soft flesh. She felt Hecate smile against her neck and decided she might like to even the playing field. She slowly trailed her hands under the water, making gentle contact with Hecate’s thighs. Hecate tightened around her in response as her hands stilled slightly.

“Alright, dear?”

“Y-yes.”

Ada tilted her head and caught a glance of Hecate’s bowed head. “Sure about that?”

Hecate looked over at her and rolled her eyes playfully before she ran her teeth over Ada’s shoulder. Ada groaned at the action and slowed in her ministrations on Hecate’s thighs.

“Quite,” said Hecate. She tilted her head and whispered, “turn please?”

Water splashed over the rim of the tub in Ada’s haste to turn. Hecate arched a brow as her hands flew to Ada’s sides.

Ada reached up with a knuckle to adjust her spectacles and bit her lip. “Sorry.”

Hecate’s face softened as the right side of her mouth turned up. “It’s fine.” She gave Ada’s sides an affectionate squeeze before she pulled her closer. More water left the tub.

“Hecate, we--“

Ada’s statement was cut off by the press of Hecate’s lips against hers. Ada let out a small sound of approval as Hecate opened her mouth in invitation and slid her hands down Ada’s back, stopping on the swell of her ass. Hecate squeezed her and swallowed Ada’s soft moan.

As Ada slid and pressed against Hecate, she wound her right arm around Hecate’s waist while her left trailed down Hecate’s front. She firmly palmed one of Hecate’s breasts while their kissing continued. There was nothing Ada had experienced that measured up to the way Hecate kissed. Her skills in precision and observation were put to good use as she took note of every small gesture that pleased Ada and adjusted to pull every small sound of pleasure from Ada’s body. It often left Ada feeling as if she might melt into a puddle. Given their current location, Ada worried if she might just become one with the bathwater.

Hecate slid a hand round to Ada’s front while she trailed her fingers along Ada’s mound. At the firm squeeze to Ada’s ass, she whispered, “May I?”

Ada whimpered as she nodded and pressed against Hecate’s hand. Hecate pulled Ada into another kiss as her fingers slipped past Ada’s folds. Ada moved her hands up Hecate’s front and joined them behind her neck, anchoring herself as she started to move in time with Hecate’s hand.

“Hecate,” she groaned as Hecate sped up and pulled Ada’s bottom lip between her teeth. Ada shifted her lips from Hecate’s mouth to her jawline then down her neck. She trailed her tongue among the base, causing Hecate to groan deep and the vibration to sing back against Ada’s mouth.

A tingling spread through Ada’s veins which spoke to how close she was. She pressed hard against Hecate’s hand as she pressed her forehead against Hecate’s and caught her gaze. The wild desire in Hecate’s eyes and the circles at Ada’s clit had her screaming Hecate’s name before her body erupted in release.

Hecate gave her cheek a small kiss and opened her arms for Ada to fall into but Ada had a task of her own to complete. She moaned slightly at the faint pulsing between her legs and straddled one of Hecate’s thighs. She ran a hand down Hecate’s front and stopped just below her stomach.

“May I?” She whispered.

Hecate smirked and gave a quick nod, wrapping one of her arms around Ada’s shoulders. Ada resumed her kisses and licks against Hecate’s neck before she slid her fingers into Hecate’s cunt.

“Ada,” moaned Hecate as she often did when Ada’s fingers made their first contact.

Ada smiled against her skin and gave Hecate’s neck a long suck. There was a popping sound as she parted to whisper, “Right here, dear.”

Hecate groaned and bucked her hips as Ada’s thumb circled her clit and she carefully inserted a finger. She clutched tighter as Ada sped up and gave her neck a small bite. Ada slipped a hand into Hecate’s hair and gave a small tug as Hecate writhed under her. She smiled and Hecate turned to pull her into a kiss. Hecate’s moans were muffled by their kisses but there was something about swallowing the sound that always sent a thrill through Ada. She leaned forward, the motion alleviating some of the strain on her wrist and added another finger to Hecate’s cunt.

Hecate parted from their kiss and shook with her next few groans. She was close now and Ada took the time to admire how gorgeous Hecate looked right before she tipped over the edge. “Let go, darling,” offered Ada. Hecate clutched at Ada’s arm as she did just that.

Ada pulled out slowly as Hecate’s pants calmed to normal breathing. Ada’s brought her arms up to loosely hold Hecate’s shoulders as Hecate adjusted to hold Ada’s waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the sounds of the breeze outside and a few birds chirping enveloping them in a sense of ease and calm.

Hecate kissed Ada’s temple. “Might I tempt you with an afternoon nap?”

Ada smiled and squeezed her. “I’d say we earned it.”

Hecate chuckled as she waved her hand to drain the tub then transferred them to their bed.

  



End file.
